Tavington Through Time
by darkmistresssnape
Summary: What happens when a dashingly handsome and surprisingly innocent and virginal Colonel Tavington turns up in Australia in 2008 in front of a single young woman. He loses his virginity, of course.


Tavington Through Time

Tavington Through Time

I do not own Colonel William Tavington (regretfully)

A few weeks ago a very special someone came into my life in an extremely unexpected and unusual way. I was mustering cattle on my horse when I saw a tall figure wandering through the paddock. Puzzled, I cantered up to him. He was dressed quite unusually, with breeches, a green and red coat, long boots and a sword on his belt. He immediately began to brandish his sword at me.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Um…since this is my family's farm I reckon that you should be the one telling me who you are." I replied.

"I am Colonel William Tavington of the Green Dragoons!"

"So why are you wandering through a cow paddock in Australia?" I questioned him.

"Australia? Where on Earth is that?"

"Ahh…Australia is a country kind of below Asia and beside New Zealand."

"I've never heard of it!"

Well naturally I was pretty puzzled by this carry on. I was thinking that it was either drugs, acting or…

"What year do you think this is?" I asked him.

"1776, of course."

"Ohh…well there's your problem."

"Problem? I beg your pardon?"

"This," I said as I made a sweeping motion with my hand, "This is 2008."

His piercing blue eyes widened with shock and disbelief. I noticed just how hot he was, with long black hair and a toned, muscular body. If he really had traveled through time, this could be fun!

"So did we beat the colonists?" he questioned me, desperate.

"Who? America? No, you lost."

He looked devastated and somehow that was pretty cute. A big, strong, dangerous man made so defenceless – it was priceless.

"Hey, why don't you come up to my house and have something to drink."

I dismounted my horse and then I led the Colonel to my house. Once he was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water in front of him he seemed to recover a bit.

"So," he began slowly. "Things have certainly changed a bit in 200 years. Your clothing is most bizarre for a lady."

"This is what girls wear now. Well, we sometimes wear dresses and skirts but a lot of the time we wear sorts and trousers or whatever."

"Right." He looked dumbfounded.

I spent the afternoon explaining electricity, lights, computers, TV and microwaves. The poor guy looked like he was going to faint when he saw the people moving on the TV!

He was just so cute and vulnerable. Oh and so very sexy.

He was amazed by the shower. I had to work very hard to resist 'helping' him with the hot water. The thought of him naked and covered in hot water made my blood boil – in a good way. His uniform was a bit tattered but the only other clothes in the house were my own. I found my most oversized work shirt and a very loose pair of shorts.

"Umm…William," I called awkwardly from outside the door. "I've got you some clothes."

He poked his head out the door and took the clothes with a look of disgust on his face.

A few minutes later he marched out of the bathroom looking very awkward in the clothes I had chosen. It was all I could do not to laugh out loud.

When I woke up the next morning I found him watching TV. He was watching a rather raunchy music video on MTV. I was amused to notice a bulge between his legs. He stood up very suddenly when he saw me and looked very uncomfortable.

"So do girls normally wear such ah…scant clothing in 2008?" he asked, gesturing toward the TV.

"Only sometimes. Did you enjoy watching that?"

"Ohh…Ahh…Well…" he stammered.

I smirked as I swept past him in my skimpy nightgown. Today I was going to have fun!

After breakfast (William cautiously ate a bowl of Rice Bubbles) I told William that I had something to show him. Boy did I have something to show him! I led him back to the TV and slipped a certain video into the VCR. It was a video my old boyfriend had left at my place and I thought it might be just the thing to get William into the 'mood'. I sat down beside him just as a low moan escaped from the speakers. The picture became clear on the screen; a curvaceous brunette licked her lips as a guy plowed into her doggy style. The bulge reappeared in William's pants. The video continued and so did his erection and boy was it huge! I stopped the tape and turned to him.

"Did you like that?" I asked him.

He looked like he wanted to run away.

"It was interesting," he replied in a tight voice. "Do people always watch this sort of thing?"

"No. Only sometimes. Do _you_ want to do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"What they were doing?"

But I didn't give him a chance. I slipped onto his lap and captured his mouth. The Colonel was stunned, his eyes wide. My hands traveled over his toned body. I opened his shirt and ran my fingers through the soft curly hair on his firm chest and belly.

"N-No, I-I d-don't think this is a good idea!" he stammered.

"Why not?" I questioned as my hands traced their way to his waist band.

"I haven't…I've never…"

"You've never been with a woman?" I paused, stunned.

"N-n-no," he mumbled.

"Don't worry – I don't care if you're inexperienced. It's only your first time once."

I continued with my ministrations, slipping his shorts off and releasing his throbbing erection.

"You mightn't know what to do but this fella does," I purred as I stroked his tip. He shuddered. I lifted my nightgown over my head and tossed it away, inviting his hands to my breasts. He was so adorably hopeless – he'd obviously never had a naked woman sitting on his lap before. I took his hand and pushed it between my legs.

"Just stroke me, ok," I told him.

He was so shy and awkward, so I decided to get him started. I knelt on the floor and lowered my mouth to his erection. He shot his load in about 5 seconds. He looked horrified.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I should have gone to the toilet. I remember where it is!"

He started to get up but I quickly settled myself on his lap again.

"You didn't pee on me!" I laughed. "That was your seed, your cum."

"My what?"

"When men are with women they squirt sperm into them to make babies. Surely you know that?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it was like that!"

I quickly stroked him back to an erection and laid him down on the floor. I gently lowered myself onto him and moaned as he stretched my inner walls. He was huge!

I'll never forget the scared puppy dog look in his eyes as I began to bounce up and down. He started to moan and then we came together.

I climbed off him and smiled. "You're not too bad," I told him.


End file.
